Not Your Ideal Saturday
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: What happens when 5 kids, who have nothing in common and have completely different personalities, get stuck having to spend all day in school on a Saturday. Will they get along or hate each other even more? A lot of surprises occur along the way and for some people it might be for the better. Jitty, Ryley... Based off and inspired by The Breakfast Club. R and R please! :)
1. Prologue

Not Your Ideal Saturday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Breakfast Club! I just watched The Breakfast Club for the first time, I loved it and got inspired to write a Glee based story off it! Enjoy...**

**This is an AU story so this will he very OOC, just warning you!**

_Characters: Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde and Wade "Unique" Adams_

_Pairings: Jitty, Ryley_

Prologue

It was Saturday morning, 6:20 am to be exact. Not a sound was heard around McKinely High in Lima, Ohio. The one person besides the janitor who was there was Mr. Schuester, the Spanish turned History teacher who also taught Glee Club.

He was the lucky one chosen to watch over the kids who had to serve a Saturday school. That meant 8 hours with a few bratty kids who did stupid things to wind up at school on a weekend... Great just what he wanted to spend his Saturday doing.

A black Mercedes pulled up to the curb at exactly 6:25

"This is so stupid!" The teen inside the vehicle muttered to her mother as the car slowed to a halt.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" The girl protested as she let out a useless sigh and patted down the strings of blonde hair that fell out of place.

"I think it's a very reasonable punishment." Her mother commented with a firm tone in her voice.

The girl rolled her eyes as she glanced up at the building. "Whatever."

"Run along or you'll be late." Her mother dismissed..

"What a shame that would be." She mumbled before getting out of the car and watching it drive away in the distance before she reluctantly went inside school, carrying her designer purse at her side and her high heels could be heard clicking from a mile away.

XXXXX

A few minutes later a second car pulled in front of the entrance of the school. It was a rusty old red painted jeep that looked straight out of an 80s movie.

"You think this is fun coming here at fucking 7 in the morning on a Saturday huh?" A middle-aged man in his 40s shouted at his son in the passenger's seat.

The boy just stared out into the empty building in front of him. He knew it was pointless trying to defend himself, so he didn't.

"Your own stupidity got you stuck here for 8 hours. I want you to think about what you did to get in here. And think long and hard about it, young man! You have a game tomorrow and under no circumstances will you be missing it, are we clear." The man spatted disgustedly at his son.

"Crystal." The shaggy brown-haired teen replied cockily before swinging his bag over his shoulder an exiting his dad's car.

"Jackass." He muttered as he made his way to the front doors of the building and the car drove off, leaving him with 8 hours of pure torture to come,

He was so not looking forward to this day what so ever!

XXX

At 6:32 a third car pulled up to the school. This time the car was a beat up minivan.

"I didn't mean any harm by it..." The girl in the front seat tried to explain to her mother as the car stopped.

"I know, but you didn't think about what you were getting yourself into at the time did you?"

"I guess not.." The teen openly admitted embarrassed.

"Maybe this experience will be good for you in the long run. Who knows maybe you will meet a new friend?" Her mother encouraged trying to stay positive,.

"In detention? Not exactly the dream location to make new friends don't ya think?" The brunette responded with a sigh.

"Before you know it, this will be over and put behind us." Her mother said with a reassuring nod.

"Not soon enough..." The girl quietly spoke.

"Just don't so anything like this again, understood?" Her mom asked just to be sure.

"Oh trust me, I promise!" She quickly responded holding her hands in defense.

"Good now have fun." Her mother called out with a smile..

"I don't see how that's possible, but thanks for the pep talk." She said before getting out of the car, swinging her knitted purse over her arm and walking into the school.

XXX

A fourth car pulled up to the parking lot at 6:40 am. The car was a Ford Edge, colored black.

"I was just expressing myself!" The boy in the passenger's seat explained to his faster.

"I understand that but it doesn't mean it's okay for you to be walking around school in that girly get up." The boy's father declared.

"Isn't being true to yourself a good thing?" The teen questioned annoyed.

"You just chose to do it at the wrong time son." His father explained to him carefully.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Can I go now? I just want to get this day over with already?" The dark-skinned teen quickly asked.

"Sure, I'll be here to pick you up in 8 hours." He reminded his son as he let him out of the car.

"Can't wait!" The boy mumbled to himself as the car drove off.

XXXX

Last, but not least a black motorcycle pulled up to the front of the school. The boy quickly parked it and got off, tossing his helmet to the side.

His black hair stayed perfectly in place as he walked around to the front of the school.

His black leather jacket hung at his side as he just stated at the building... What a hell hole!

With a secret hidden pocket knife and a pack of cigarettes in his pocket, he made his way into the school.

The reason he got sent here didn't really matter. What mattered was he was stuck here for 8 hours till 3 O' clock with who knows how many losers. This was exactly his ideal Saturday.

_It can't get much worse than this._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the characters, or any mentions of The Breakfast Club.**

_Time: 7:05 am_

_Remainding Time: 8 hours and 55 minutes_

_Location: School Library._

Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Wade Adams, Ryder Lynn and Jake Puckerman walked into the library, aka the place they had to spend the rest of the day in. They heard the door open and in walked the teacher.

"Okay you low-life insignificant human beings." Mr. Schue said as he walked into the library. It's now 7:06, You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here."

"Find a seat, and make it a good one because that's where you will be for the rest of the day, understand?"

The five students began moving around to find a seat. Marley took a seat in the back corner. Kitty took a seat up from, Ryder sat next to her, she was the only one he could actually stand to talk to since they were both popular and all. Wade sat at the table in front of Marley, and Jake sat in the other back corner directly behind Kitty and Ryder.

"You may not talk, move seats... Or sleep, yeah I'm talking to you Puckerman." Mr. Schue said with venom taking the chair under Jake's feet, that he was using as a foot rest before he continued his rant.

"I want you to write an essay, about who you think you are. And when I mean essay I mean 7 long paragraphs not 2,000 words written over and over." Mr. Schue looked over at Ryder when he said those last few words. He started passing around pencils and paper. "Is that clear to everyone?"

"Crystal." Jake muttered under his breath.

"Maybe afterwards you will think about who you really are, and if you want to see me here, next Saturday." He said harshly as Kitty stood up smugly.

"I know that my answer would be a NO!" She said with a smirk.

"Shut it, Wilde." He raised his voice at the blonde girl who gasped before she sat back down.

"My office is right on the other side of the library, so if any funny business goes on, I will know!" Mr. Schue took one more look at the group of teens before he walked away.

"That dude has his foot too far stuck up his ass." Jake suddenly said as he put his feet up on the desk.

"Kill me now." Ryder mumbled as he banged his head on the desk.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" Jake called out curiously.

"Oh God.." Kitty said with a disgusted expression.

"Well if you have to go, you gotta go." Jake said with a smirk.

"If you even try to, you'll be dead before one single drop hits the damn floor!" Ryder warned angrily.

"Do you really think I care what you think Dumbass?"

"If I lose my temper dude, you don't wanna know what happens!" Ryder practically had smoke coming out of his ears.

"What did you do to get in here, _dude_? Did you forget to wear your Letterman's Jacket one day, or did you trip over your stupid football?" Jake mocked.

"Shut up, nobody cares about your idiotic opinion, you irrelevant Dickhead." Kitty cut in with a eye-roll as she turned around in her chair.

"Wow, Princess can curse? Who would have thought." Jake laughed bitterly as he threw Kitty a smirk.

"Shut the hell up. Just because you basically live here doesn't give you the right to act like the King of the Losers!" Ryder shot back.

"Ryder, he's clearly not worth it. He's just trying to get you angry for his own pleasure. It's _sick_." Kitty said in a warning tone.

"It's a free country Asshole, I got rights you know." Jake rolled his eyes at the Jocks.

"Listen here you little shit-"

"Knock it off guys, you're acting so immature." The blonde gave the boys a death glare before she inspected her nails.

"This is getting good, got any popcorn?" Wade said from the other corner of the room.

"What the fuck does that mean, Blackie?" Jake shouted, luckily Mr, Schue didn't hear him.

"Nothing..." Wade quickly shut up and went back to writing. Marley was biting her nails when she though no one was noticing.

"Hey, if you keep biting your nails away you aren't gonna have any food for lunch." Jake joked as he turned towards Marley.

The brunette ignored him and started writing her essay.

"Stop insulting people." Ryder replied, annoyed.

"I'm not insulting people you Queer, I'm being honest. Can't you tell the difference or should you go back to 1st grade?" Jake

"Hey, nobody wants to listen to your pointless shit, Dirtybag, so do us all a favor and shut the hell up!"

"Nah, this is much more fun." Jake leaned back in his chair and smiled at how angry Ryder had gotten. It's frankly quite amusing.

Ryder turned back in the other direction, away from Jake finally getting tired of his attitude. Just when he'd thought Jake had stopped he had to make one more remark.

"So are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jake asked when he noticed how close Kitty and Ryder were sitting next to each other.

When he got no answer he continued. "Love birds? High school sweethearts?"

"No." Kitty said quickly.

"Or are you just having sex because that's dandy too." Jake smirked.

"Go to hell." Kitty screamed, infuriated.

"Are you gonna be there too?" Jake wondered aloud.

"Look you motorcycle riding, bad-ass leather jacket wearing, womanizing little worhtless fag... No one wants to listen to your bullshit all day and if you say one more insulting word I'm gonna be tempted to kill you right then and there. So please for the love of God either shut the fuck up or get a shovel and start diging yourself a hole becuase NO ONE is gonna be here to help you out of the pile of crap you already have yourself trapped in." Ryder viciously shouted before he turned around in his chair and didn't even bother looking back at Jake's facial expression.

"Is that the _best_ you've got."


End file.
